The Day We Fell In Love
by Mew Mew Cocoa
Summary: Masaya has just dumped Ichigo and she is so deppresed and her world seems shattered.until everyones favorite green haired alien tries to win her over... what will happen will he succed of fail miserably.PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! (= mew mew cocoa here. **

**this is my first story there is a whole lot of kxi in it. yay! best couple eva!**

**plz update and try to be nice this is my first fanfic! so anyway just so you know this fanfic is supposed to take place 3 months after the final battle! **

**Anyway on with the story i dont own tokyo mew mew nor do i claim to own tmm on with the story **

**r&r and enjoy~NYA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day We Fell In Love! Ch1<strong>_

Ichigo fiddled with her hands nervously as she waked to the park. Aoyama-kun asked her to meet her at the park for a special surprise. She sighed as she reached the large clearing in the park where they always meet. Aoyama-kun greeted her warmly "Good afternoon Ichigo." All Ichigo could do was offer a polite smile in return she was very nervous. "There is something I want to talk about." He began "We have been going out for a while and I think it's time we take a break. Ichigo could feel tears forming in her eyes as he spoke. Interrupting him she asked "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Ichigo I have no choice my family is forcing me to move to England for a while, because my dad's job is being moved and he is being promoted." "Oh" responded Ichigo "do you know how long you will be in England?" "My parents say I must finish high school there before I can come back to Tokyo for college so I will be in England for about three years, before I can return. Masaya explained "but before I go I insist that we have one last picnic underneath our favorite cherry tree." "

Arigato Aoyama-kun" Ichigo said. Masaya led her over to the picnic towel right underneath the mighty cherry tree. "so" Ichigo began attempting to make conversation "Which high school are you transferring to?" "Druid Hills"(**A/N** this is an actual boarding school in England) Masaya answered "But let's not focus about those kind of things let's just focus on us."

"So" Ichigo said "this means that you can no longer protect me as the blue knight?" "I guess so" Masaya said. "Aoyama- kun I must go bye" Ichigo said. Before standing up and running home tears flowing freely down her face. "Wait, wait Momomiya-san wait!" Masaya called after her. Ichigo turned to face him but looked away and kept running. That jerk Masaya she thought to herself as she ran all the way home.

When she got home she rushed to her room hoping not to be seen which was almost virtually impossible her mother noticing she was home. When Ichigo reached the kitchen she noticed her mother wasn't home. Instead she found a note in her place.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Me and your father have decided to go on a romantic getaway in Nepal for two weeks. We know this is all a bit sudden but the travel agent called this morning with an irresistible deal and we decided to take it. You will find the money you need for the weeks in your room on your desk along with a list of emergency phone numbers, plus if you need anything Mrs. Gina is right next door. _

With love,

_Mom and Dad_

Sighing Ichigo climbed up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and looked out the window. For the past few days Kish had been following her nonstop she silently prayed that he would lay off today. Ever since the final battle Kish was determined to win Ichigo over from Masaya.

So he became "friends" with her even though both he and Ichigo knew that he was just trying to win her over. Ichigo was okay with being just friends but much to his demise she didn't want to take it any further. Ichigo was so upset today Masaya had just dumped her just the thought made tears well up in her eyes he had really broken up with her for three whole years.

Tears flowed down Ichigos face and she began to sob uncontrollably. Meanwhile outside her window Kish was watching the whole scenario from the slight tears to the utter despair and Kish could not bear to see his kitty in such despair it broke his heart. Kish floated over to Ichigos bedroom window before teleporting in to her room. Suddenly Ichigo felt a breeze pass through her room and quickly turned around.

"Yo Koneko –Chan" said Kish. "Ugh hi" said Ichigo. "Well" said Kish "a little birdy told me that Prince Charming broke your heart."

"I can't believe you spied on my date." said Ichigo "I didn't spy on all of it I was just looking for you after school and found you crying next to Masaya, so I assumed he broke up with you" explained Kish. "Yeah right Kish." Said Ichigo. "Ok, so I spied" admitted Kish. "wait did u just call me Kish" "u..u... ye- I mean no" Ichigo stuttered while blushing "can you just leave me alone?" "I have an idea why don't you come with me to my planet" said Kish

"Are you crazy" asked Ichigo. "Oh koneko please" he said pleading with his puppy dog eyes. "No is no I don't wanna go" Ichigo yelled. "Please" he said tearfully "Kish please respect my decision" said Ichigo. "fine" he pouted. "It's getting late Kish" Ichigo said with a yawn. "Ok see ya koneko" he said before laying a quick kiss on her lips. "Kish you baka" yelled Ichigo.

After Ichigo had changed into her pajamas and gone to sleep. Kish had appeared in her room once again "time to go koneko" he said as he picked her up and teleported to his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>So whaddya think? PLZ PLZ PLZ! Reveiw! first Chappie!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo opened her eyes and choked out a scream she was on an alien ship in Kishs room. "Morning Koneko-chan." "Kish you perverted nasty *BLANK* alien take me home now or ill never speak to you again." Screamed Ichigo. "Oh Koneko-Chan that was not very nice, and besides when else will we will be able have so much fun together." Said Kish

"ugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kish why do you have to keep me here just let me go home and guess what don't want to have (air quote) fun ( air quote) with you I already love MASA-" yelled Ichigo "don't you dare mention that *BLEEP*s name." Kish interrupted.

"Shut up and don't tell me what to do! Take me home now Kish NOW!" screamed Ichigo she couldn't take it anymore her face was full of anguish her hair was jealous of the color on her cheeks, she felt that if Kish didn't listen she would rip him open and feed him his insides.

"calm down kitty if you get to loud Pai or Taruto might notice screaming ok so let's play quiet." Kish replied. "take me home or ill scream so loud that even deep blue will hear me."

"Oh Koneko- Chan I knew you were always stubborn, but I can't take you home" said Kish. "WHY THE HECK NOT YOU BAKA" Ichigo roared almost certain that Pai or Taruto would hear her.

"Koneko- Chan I knew you were a tough cookie, but normally it would take me three days to reset my teleporting abilities to teleport you back to earth so you're stuck here for a while." Replied Kish. "Wait what you mean normally" Ichigo questioned.

"I damaged my teleporting ability somehow got damaged so yea…" said Kish timidly. "LIAR LIAR" yelled Ichigo "im not lying" said Kish. "OK fine have Pai or Taruto teleport me bake home then." said Ichigo.

"They can't know you're here they'll kill me" said Kish "hmm really then PAI TARUTO SOMEONE HELP HELP HELP KISH TRAPPED ME HERE HELP HELP HELP!" Ichigo yelled as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her and sure enough someone did.

"Kish is that you again if it is shut up tryin to eat here" said Taruto. "Move it im coming in" said Pai. Before he shoved the door open and stepped in "Mew Mew" said Pai. "Oh Kish you're….." said Taruto "A dead man" said Pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mew mew cocoa here so how is it so far? **

**Here is an extra-long chapter for you hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or the characters in it so please don't sue me I'm broke. Thx and have a nice day**

_Recap ~_

"_Kish is that you again if it is shut up tryin to eat here" said Taruto. "Move it I'm coming in" said Pai. Before he shoved the door open and stepped in "Mew Mew" said Pai. "Oh Kish you're….." said Taruto "A dead man" said Pai._

"oh god" said Kish "you happy now Ichigo." "You baka" snapped Pai. "How come you brought the old hag to the ship with you! Did you want Pai to kill you" said Taruto.

"I like her just like you like that monkey girl of yours and I wanted to have her over for a while" said Kish timidly. "Can one of you guys please teleport me home I'm getting tired" Said Ichigo. "Don't like that monkey girl you baka" said Taruto with a monster red blush on his face. "oh yea maybe I should ask her what she thinks about all those pretty pictures of her you have in your room. Said Kish with a giant smirk on his face. "Oh no you didn-" said Taruto only to be interrupted by Pai.

"Bakas stop arguing and no Ichigo you may not go home. " W- ww- why not" stuttered Ichigo who was still mesmerized by the fact that she was not able to go home. "Because. At the location we are at now it will be Impossible to teleport to half way across the universe back to earth. "Oh so I'm stuck here" said Ichigo who was now as red as a cherry. "Well until we reach our home planet and find a ship to take you back to earth." Said Pai. "How long will this all take. Mumbled Ichigo who by now had lost all hope of ever going home and seeing earth again yet half afraid of the answer she was about to receive.

"About a week" said Pai. Sigh. "Oh koneko Chan" said Kish who was in anime daydream mode. "What are you staring at" Ichigo asked. "Oh just your beautiful face" said Kish in a daze. "Kish can I have a word with you" said Pai. "Umm sure" said Kish casting a glance back at Ichigo "just make it quick" he hissed finally before shutting the door of his bedroom and stepping in to the hallway.

"you baka how dare you try to pull a stunt like this bringing a mew into our ship to try and smuggle her to our planet and try make her yours." said Pai coldly. "I love her" said Kish I bet if you could you would bring that green mew with you too hmm." That did the trick it ticked Pai off pretty badly. "I would never try to do something that reckless and irresponsible." Said Pai with a harsh tone "and besides Kish every decision has consequences and because of your decision there will be a consequence I forbid you to have anything to do with her. Said Pai with a much softer tone of voice. "Who do you think you are you are not my keeper I can do whatever I want with my koneko and you can't stop me!" said Kish. "You foolish nonsense of a being how dare you- fine but know that there will be consequences. Said Pai. "You ca-"said Kish who interrupted by Pai. "I know I can't but something else will you will pay." Said Pai. Kish just rolled his eyes and slid open the door.

"Come koneko-Chan I'll show you were you will sleep." said Kish. Kish led her to a room down the hallway it was beautiful the walls were pink and covered with strawberries. "So this is your room your dresser is on the side, and don't worry my cousin is a tailor so please just wear anything you like" said Kish in a voice that was sweeter than honey.

"Great" mumbled Ichigo "now get out" she said. "But koneko-Chan where will I go." Said Kish "I really don't care why don't you go to your room and leave me alone I need some me time." Said Ichigo in a very cold tone. "Don't be that way koneko- chan oh and the bathroom is on your left Kay now why don't you go in and slip something cute on and ill meet you for lunch." Said Kish.

"No I'm not hungry now leave Kay" snapped Ichigo. In response Kish put his hands on her waist and attempted to pull her into a kiss but he failed instead he got a mouthful of air and a punch in the arm. "Ow"said Kish. "Don't you dare do that again. Now get out Kish." Said Ichigo. Kish just sighed and left the room closing the door behind him, and as soon as the door was closed Ichigo locked it. Sigh I'm going back to bed Ichigo thought. 

**So how was it plz plz plz r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi mew mew cocoa here so sorry I have not updated I ran into a big writers block here is my next chappie. **

Ichigo awoke to find a pounding on her door. Kish was looking for her. "Koneko Chan are you awake yet." Said a very ecstatic Kish. Ichigo grunted as she stood up surprisingly her legs were strong and she was wide awake without the usual dragging sensation.

"what do you want Kish" said Ichigo obviously irritated. "Well you missed lunch and now is dinner time I have to feed my koneko" said Kish. "I'm not yours and I'll be out in fifteen minutes." Said Ichigo. "Ok then why don't you slip on something cute and well go have dinner" said an exited Kish.

"Yyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu " said an infuriated Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and picked some random clothes and changing into them. With a feeling of regret she opened the door and turned to face Kish who had a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Hhhhh so what's for dinner?" Said Ichigo. " well why don't you come and see said Kish taking her hand leading her outside into the garden where he set up a candlelit dinner complete with a sushi appetizer roast chicken and a strawberry shortcake for dessert. "Seriously really Kish really a romantic candlelit dinner for two" said Ichigo sarcastically. "I thought you might like it especially since you broke up with Masaya. Said Kish who was nearly bouncing with happiness.

"I'm so out of here" said Ichigo turning to leave. "No" said Kish who was now angry "it's not fair you gave that bastard Masaya unlimited chances and you won't even give me one said a now teary Kish. "Hey you l-let me go now" sad Ichigo. "No" said Kish his grip tightening so it was causing her pain.

She winced uggggggggh fine I'll give you the time of day you bastard" said Ichigo in fumed. "Great" said Kish letting go and smiling again. "Abuser" said Ichigo. "What did you call me" said Kish trying to grab her again. "I said abuser if you're going to hurt me every time I do something you don't like" said Ichigo. "Oh sorry" said an embarrassed Kish.

"Well I'm going down to the lake" said Ichigo taking of her shoes and going to dip her feet in surprise Kish teleported behind her and picked her up. "Uhuuhuu honeybee not until after dinner" said Kish. Ichigo just sighed and shoved Kish off before sitting down for dinner.

**So fourth chappie yay ima update say Wednesday thx and please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi fanfic reader's sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for two or three weeks I had summer camp and other stuff to do. Also I would like to thank 1411alexis-san thx so much for the Hershey's bar (I luv them). Anyway I have decided that from now on I will include a thank you list sooooooooooo here we go. **

**Thank you list**

**1411alexis**

**MoonlightMew513**

**Mew Twins Salt and Pepper**

**Lolly**

**MewCherryBlossom1**

***disclaimer* ****I don't own tmm or any of its characters. *Warning* this chapter contains TXP AND PXL**

Ichigo sighed and took a bite of her fillet of flounder, surprisingly the "dinner date" wasn't so bad Kish wasn't talking the beach air was comforting and the food wasn't too bad. Ichigo swallowed and sighed before taking a bite of her food again.

"So" said Kish clearing his throat "you enjoying yourself koneko-chan." "No" said Ichigo "I'm not, but I know you are." Suddenly Kish stood up and walked over to Ichigo "Koneko-chan when will you understand if your happy I'm happy when you're sad I'm sad." Said Kish.

"Well Kish you have to understand I need some space and time to think about your offer of love. You know I still have feelings for Masaya…. Even though we can never ever be together" said Ichigo "PLEASE Ichigo please just give me one chance" pleaded Kish. "We'll see" said Ichigo.

"You know you cannot avoid me forever" said Kish. Ichigo sighed before replying "I know Kish." "I have one question Ichigo" said Kish. "Yes" answered Ichigo. "Do you really love you know who" asked Kish almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes" said Ichigo looking down. "No look me in the eyes and say it" Sais Kish. And somehow Ichigo just couldn't do it she couldn't look him in the eyes and say she loved Masaya. "Why not then" asked Kish " you always say you love him. Ichigo now had tears in her eyes. "What did that bastard do to you." Asked Kish.

"H-h-he ddd-ummped mm-ee."Said Ichigo barley able to control herself. "I'm gonna kill that bastrard" grumbled Kish. And with that he made a mental note that next time that he had some free time on earth he would literally kick his ass. "No" said Ichigo I have to learn to tell people off myself." Said Ichigo and with that Kish picked her up bridal style and set her down next to him on the bench facing a beautiful garden, and said "Ichigo, I love you do you love me?"

Meanwhile with Pai and Taruto.

Pai's pov.

I walked into the kitchen after four hours of typing and researching on my computer. Unsurprisingly I didn't find Kish there. I sighed and picked up something humans called an apple.

Regular pov.

"Hey Pai" said Taruto "hello Taruto" said Pai siting down across the table from Taruto. Taruto looked at his hands which were holding something humans called a cellphone. Noticing what Taruto was staring at Pai asked him "Taruto what is that device". "It's a cellphone" said Taruto. "How you get it umm pudding gave it to me." Answered Taruto. "Pudding and you are friends right." Questioned Pai.

"Well actually ever since our last phone call which was yesterday we are more than friends." Said Taruto. "Hey Taruto do you think I should ask Lettuce out" asked Pai. "Well duh she already likes you why not go for it." said Taruto.

"I just don't think she would go out with a guy like me. "Here just call her." Pai sighed and grabbed the phone. Before he knew it the phone was ringing. Why did I do this he thought to himself.

"Hello" said Lettuce. "Hey Lettuce its Pai" said Pai. "Oh so Pai…. How are you're people are you okay is anyone injured." Asked Lettuce. "Everything is fine I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date next Saturday. "Um sure I would love to Pai-kun what time." Asked Lettuce. "maybe around one" said Pai. "Okay see you then" said Lettuce. "bye" said Pai and then hung up.


End file.
